37'0: Interludes of various Kira's
by Novelist-In-Training
Summary: Humans are the Evil in which to fear and their dark desires lurking deep within them is the source of reputable pain. For you see, who is it that causes death? We are the harbingers of evil we are the demons we ourselves so fear. We are-all of us-KIRA
1. Lawliet's Letter AN

**37.0**

_"Probably one of the darkest desires of the human heart is to kill without any type of fear. It is neither Heaven nor Hell, nor God or the Devil-the truest form of Evil lies within the human heart which for all it's wondrous purposes, its free will and creative bits and pieces of misconception of their own actions-an ability to think outside the box and believe that whatever they do is right is truly frightening. Human beings are the Evil in which to fear and their dark desires lurking deep within them is the source of reputable pain. For you see, who is it that causes death? We are the harbingers of evil we are the demons we ourselves so fear. We are-**all of us**-KIRA." _

**This quote was said by a friend of mine named Anna Marie when asked her opinion on Death Note quite a few years back. Though perhaps it lacked the passion that she truly felt and it was said in a truly humorous tone it seemed like words she truly believed. Was she right in her assumption? Was the Death Note and it's KIRA a metaphor for the vulgarity in us all? If given the chance, would let's say, you or I do as KIRA did? He truly believed he saved the world but was corrupted by power, does that mean we would fall into this as well? I can neither condone the killings that he committed nor do I truly abolish his actions and call him a mad man and leave the blame to, simply, that. He wanted to save the world and in doing so dirtied himself. But…was he truly wrong in his actions?**

**To comprehend what I have done to the characters in this story you must understand, that though they are taken from their element and given the puzzle pieces to solving this riddle, it in no way reflects what I myself believe. This story is about the corruption of the human heart and soul and how easy it is to change ones personality after attaining a certain amount of power.**

**I find it fairly easy to become mad with power. We are all easily swayed by power and the lust that comes with it for more. It isn't hard to believe that the hero of the story becomes the villain or the anti-hero whose methods are dirty but comes with the same results. We are all disgusting vile things, we humans though only when given the opportunity to be vile. Don't think badly of me for this either for you see, you are reading it to satiate that curiosity that so drives you for more. This story will be updated only with reviews because I find it highly illogical to continue if no one out there is reading it.**

**If you have questions then ask me in your reviews and perhaps, if you would like, a scenario in which you so desire to read. All chapters may be inconsistent and some not-that it truly up to you, as the readers, to see this through to the end.**

**Sincerely yours**

**Lawliet**


	2. 1 Requiem of Light

_[The story begins one winter night in the South District of Midgar (1) City, a budding metropolis known for the corporation that leads it and for its beauty. It is a place of unmitigated peace and perhaps one of the few metropolises in history to be truly peaceful and wonderfully content in its simplicity.]_

_[The date is October 10, 2000 and a 17 year old boy who laments over the inheritance of a particular gift one which would provide either his downfall or perhaps his salvation.]_

[**LIGHT**]

[1]

It was like any other day during this time of year and though I can totally say that there was no definite feel or change in the air I would be incredibly wrong. I woke up that day feeling charged and excited and just a little bit curious as to what the day would bring me and even as I dressed for school I felt the charge in me neither waver or even begin to dissipate. Something was going to happen, I thought, something…peculiar.

I wish that I had known then what it was all about, maybe I wouldn't be in the position that I am in now, lying in the snow and waiting for death and wishing that I could have alleviated any bit of the pain that I most certainly caused. I am the cause for too much evil and it makes me sick and I want to die.

Beside me there is a familiar figured crouched down to look at me, he is holding a gun the same one that had shot my knees and my arms making me drop like a broken marionette to the snowy ground. That was all I was, a doll, a puppet being used by the Gods of Death. I wanted only to save people but I became the wrong one, the murderer.

I became LIGHT, God of the New World forever corrupted by the fascination of that which I could not have. Power, respect and the knowledge that I was the Supreme Being, making the laws that would be, without question, followed.

"So, are you just going to lie there or are you going to say anything? You're dying your blood is staining the purity of this white snow. Funny, you, the Demon King of the new world you can bleed, just like me." The figure said though his face I could not really see. My glasses, my glasses are somewhere near by I can almost make them out but I can't move my arms. It's too painful. "Do you know the pain and suffering you caused? The people killed all in the name of the 'new world' only, really what was so new about it? It was a grand scheme I will give you that. But you were brought down by me, by my sheer will and determination to figure you out and I knew, big brother, I knew it was you all along."

I must have always known that I would be brought to the justice that I so believed but by the hands of my own brother. This is truly madness.

"G-george."

From behind my brother there are the Death God's, that of course have come for my life. Didn't he promise to let the other Death God kill me in the end?

_'Percy, poor Percy lying in the cold snow being laughed at by his little brother, ha. Did you think you really think he wouldn't figure it out after you killed Fred? Did you think he wouldn't kill you for it? It doesn't really matter that Fred was some sort of criminal in your eyes though he really wasn't. You really just wanted revenge and oh, you humans are so entertaining. Your boredom makes it so much easier to manipulate you and it's laughable when you assume that you are doing what is best for the world when really, for you, Percy Weasley, it was for your own wish of self fulfillment and your cowardice to blindly take without thinking of the consequences._

_I wonder what will happen to your family and your tarnished name in it. Will your mother pretend you didn't exist at all I wonder? I just don't think Georgey here has it in him to rat you out to them…maybe...'_

The Death God extracted his own note and looked upon my brother with his stone cold black eyes and quickly jotted something down. I was shocked when George seized his chest and screamed in such profound pain and anguish, falling onto my chest motionless except for the eyes that were opened widely and searchingly. He seemed to stare at the Death God's before he died and in true horror I found myself happy that he was dead.

Because, really, I would rather die and go into nonexistence with people still believing in my word and what I believed and what I had done not as the bored middle child of the poor Weasley home but as LIGHT.

My WORD would live on and I would live on as the fear in all of humanity's hearts. Blessed fear and torment and the tyranny I created and longingly did I latch onto the feeling of having murdered all of those who broke the laws of this place. A fine city, under my rule, indeed! Ha! It is almost laughable now, to think that I have not only saved a better part of humanity but that I used the same means as the evil doers that I have condemned.

I died with a smile on my face surrounded by crimson blood that marred the end of my human existence staining forever the purity that once resided in my heart.

**'Was it really necessary to let him bleed to death like that, Light?' **Ryuk asked the smaller shinigami beside him who, unlike Ryuk, walked rather then used his wings. He never did fly, Ryuk thought, it was rather a shame. Light's wings were rather beautiful, pure white beginning at his shoulder blades then bleeding into red. And they were so big!

**'What would you have me do? Kill him for my own means of entertainment? He was dying there was none of the fun you so promised. I can't even begin to think of how you talked me into this business. I would have rather stayed in the darkness of un-existence.' **Light's red eyes bore into Ryuk with nothing short of annoyance before turning towards the sky. His long clawed fingers fumbling for his own note and lightly scratching at it's cover.

He had rather disliked the end to the game in which Percy Weasley was the golden center piece. What would he do now to stave off the boredom that was now his existence? Light didn't know, it all seemed eerily familiar though the entire situation.

Like he himself had lived it before in some distant human past he could not remember.

**'Let's go, this dismal human world reeks of vulgarity and I'm sick of all this white snow.'**

**'Sick of vulgarity? So, you don't agree with what Percy was about? Not one bit of it?'**

Light flexed his wings, stretching them as much as he could creating a wide shadow across the white sheen of pure snow and he took a deep breath breathing in the scents of nature, mortal scents left behind. **'Of course not, the whole thing is rather sick if you ask me. Why would anyone want to control and uncontrollable populace out of sheer boredom?'**

And with that Light took off to the skies trying to ignore Ryuk who simply laughed in disbelief.

**_[The blood stains the land and the truly blind seek flight as the two bodies below freeze and begin to rot…let the whole system rot.]_**

**THE END OF LIGHT**


	3. Guide to the world of 37'0

**Guide to the world of 37.0**

[While it is said that I have used the characters of J.K. Rowling I have exempted use of the particular places in which she has written for obvious reasons. In order to make the story much more believable and just a bit eye catching I have come up with the city in which they live by going over various pop-culture references from the 90's. Midgar was the easiest to choose for the city in which first displayed in chapter one Requiem of Light.

Midgar was a place in which there was much poverty and ugliness and I had great fun in portraying it as peaceful and wondrous and even making it just a bit whimsical. A complete turn around to the Midgar of the Final Fantasy VII game though I took the ugliness from that and threw it in with Percy's personality. The** Death Note** in this first story embodied all the darkness inside of him and the longing to take control and keep the purity of Midgar safe therefore_ 'staining it's purity in a wave of blood'_. It ended up a disgraceful ugly place quite like the original because of the corruption of a selfish man who wanted to take it under control, like Shinra. **_(Though this is entirely true it isn't the point of the story it merely suggests why I chose Midgar)_**

Ryuk and Light were the puppeteers of the first story and yes, it is quite ironic to see that Light does not agree with Percy's overall view of the corruption of the city and of the world though it could be easily explained. He is a Death God and has no prior knowledge of his human life before his re-birth as death. If you've noticed, his wings are white at the beginning's of his shoulder blades before bleeding into red and if he were seen by a human he would be thought of as an Angel rather then what he truly is. Though he is quite monstrous, his eyes are red and his fingers are longer, with an extra join in them, and clawed quite sharply he is quite a beauty. And it can be implied that he is disappointed in Percy and the vulgarity in human nature because he sympathizes with George Weasley who Ryuk kills.

Light still harbors a strong sense of justice but now it is reversed. He is a being that takes human lives in order to live where as before he merely took it for his own selfish purposes without thought. He cares for human life now that he is a Death God making Light a truly ironic being. He is my prime example of the ever changing current of human emotion it's heart and undoubtedly he is the hero of the story..._for now_.]

_**- Lawliet**_


End file.
